User talk:Matt Hadick
Kick-Ass 2 You can put it as the featured video. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:53, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Thor premiere Could you make a sub heading and gallery for Premiere images rather than adding the at the start of the gallery please? - User:Doomlurker User:Peteparker He is not active here anymore, hasn't been properly active for years I think he made one edit in the past few years telling someone that he wasn't active here. Can I remove him as an admin so staff stop contacting him instead of me? - Doomlurker (talk) 19:23, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Wacky & Wild Guide: Guardians of the Galaxy 1) I'm Adam aka Doomlurker and I adopted the Marvel Movies Wiki a few years back making me the admin and since then I've helped to generally tidy the wiki up and create some consistency. 2) I joined the Marvel Movies communities back in 2008 because I love most Marvel films whether they come from Fox, Sony or Marvel Studios and 2008 is the year Iron Man, Punisher: War Zone and The Incredible Hulk came out which I loved and that's how I found my way here. 3) I think what makes Guardians of the Galaxy Wild, Wacky and Weird is the characters, you've got this obscure team of heroes consisting of Star-Lord, Gamora and Drax which are all very cool but then they throw in Rocket, a talking Raccoon who likes big guns, and Groot, a talking tree it just gets crazy. On top of that you have James Gunn directing it and the other film of his that I've seen of his is Super so it's safe to say this film is going to have some Wackiness in it. Plus Chris Pratt as a superhero is pretty weird casting, but he looks like he is going to smash it. 4) With the Guardians of the Galaxy I would say watch the other Marvel Studios films then forget everything you just saw because this one is going to be a space epic with a team or wacky characters. There is a Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic and a two-part Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude that you can read to prepare you for the film, other than that wait for August! 5) One time when I logged in someone had taken upon themselves to blank out over 1000 articles, I don't know if that counts as wild or wacky but it was certainly very frustrating! 6) In the future? Well, the film of course! August 1, 2014 is when the Guardians of the Galaxy hit cinemas but until then look out for more images and trailers to get you even more pumped for it! -Doomlurker (talk) 16:59, April 9, 2014 (UTC) You can add it as a slider. Is there a way to have five slides? If not just take out Captain America 2 for now. - Doomlurker (talk) 06:57, April 26, 2014 (UTC) User:PeteParker, again Hi again, as I said before, PeteParker hasn't been active here for years. Could I remove him as admin so this confusion doesn't keep happening? - Doomlurker (talk) 23:33, May 14, 2014 (UTC)